The hot CEO
by Chardineno
Summary: Lafontaine just had to be late that day, and they had bumped into an awkward encounter with a hot red head. It is LAFERRY centric be prepared to be blown away by its cuteness


Oh, gosh they were late. So late! Lafontaine rushed into the corporate building of Spark-fly. Coffee in hand eyes wide rushing into the reception area. "Lafontaine! You made it finally! Quickly the meeting is is ten minutes I know you'll do great go kill the deal." their friend Laura shouted giddily as the ginger scientist skidded to a stop. Lafontaine rammed the button for the elevator in a rapid attempt to get it to come to their floor. For the love of oxygen and magnesium could the elevator just come already?!

Finally the ding signalled it was here! Lafontaine stumbled in with a mad triumphant smirk; they pressed the button for the ninth floor and currently they were on the ground level. From Laf's calculation it should take about two minutes to get to the ninth floor without any interruptions. Their fingers twitched as they brushed their fingers through their hair in order to smoothen it out to appear to the average onlooker that they weren't rushing for a critical meeting that could revolutionise science industry forever.

The nervous ginger took a sip of their bitter drink grimacing at the burnt aftertaste. Honestly, I like my job and all but why of all days did I have to be late today! " sometimes I hate my job." they muttered. The elevator door opened, revealing black tight skin dress her red locks drawn tightly in a bun. Lafontaine to breath caught in their throat, Lafontaine's eyes drifted to their companion noticing how fine her collarbone was. "Oh, hi" they muttered flustered their cheeks latched into a dimpled smile. The woman, Lafontaine assumed they were a woman; gave a nod in greeting. " Hello." the mysterious good-looking ginger replied. The mysterious woman gave a lingering to the ginger scientist. Is she checking me out?

Lafontaine let out a cough, "I kinda hate my job at the moment. It's so disorganised, I'm supposed to be a at a meeting now but unfortunately Kirsch forgot to swap dates around and I only just found out 45 minutes ago when it was supposed to be my day off. Kirsch a good guy and all that he is a bit clumsy when making appointments or meetings."

"You don't say? you really just found out 45 minutes ago? Can I just say you look pretty handsome for someone who just found out that they had a surprise meeting." stated the woman.

"I guess that makes two of us who hate our jobs at the moment." She gave a little giggle at Lafontaine's comment.

"Yeah, imagine being the CEO of this company it would be hard as hell. I mean they would probably hate me if I start talking crap about my job. but for its perks I love it, my 12 year old self would be so proud of me. Oh, silly me I haven't even asked what floor are you going to?"

"Same as you silly." grinned the sexy lady.

"I just hope the elevator doesn't break down again. It did last time and boy was I not impressed Spark-fly is supposed to be one of the most successful corporation businesses in the industry." Lafontaine glanced at the screen as the number seven rolled passed. Their companion gave a little smirk, " Well, I guess this is where we part. See you around"

Lafontaine gave a smile before setting out the elevator, " likewise" they felt their phone vibrate in their pocket. snatching it out they quickly glanced at the screen, so I heard the CEO is running late. Laura one minute ago. Lafontaine quickly navigated the hallways they were hound dog on a mission to get to their meeting before the CEO. They felt like they were in some action movie as they tried to but beat their opponent. They could see the meeting room was just within reach, the door swished open and the worried face of JP greeted them. " All my gosh you here we got everything set up for you. Your bowtie is a bit crooked let me help you" JP nimbly straightened their bowtie. " there! Perfecto." Minutes after Lafontaine came in, another person sprinted into the room in the heels.

" I am really sorry that I am late. I got caught up-" Lafontaine mentally kick themselves in the head, I should have seen this coming.

" Oh, hey there stranger" the woman from the elevator greeted Laf.

" you've met?" JP asked his eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"uh, yeah we met in the elevator actually." Lafontaine said sheepishly. " But I didn't know her name."

"I'm Lola Perry" greeted the redhead with a smile.

" I'm Lafontaine."

"Oh, Okay then let's get started shall we?" JP asked as he tried to break into uncomfortable awkwardness in the room.

The presentation went well Lafontaine decided once they got over the fact that they are literally googling the hot CEO in the elevator and complaining about their job and what it must be like to be CEO. Oh, my oxygen and magnesium how was Laf going to get out of this one? Lola like their new chemical product to help the pharmaceutical market. It was only after the meeting that Lola Perry decided to speak to the young ginger scientist. " I found it quite amusing what you said in the elevator back there. I just want to make it clear, that you are not in trouble or anything because you said those things."

"Uh, Thanks I guess? my colleagues call me the unofficial true speaker of the group. I Was wondering if you and I could grab coffee or something after work as an apology for I said because I feel bad."

"Are you asking me on a date Lafontaine?"

"I mean yeah, why not there's nothing against it right?"

"No There's nothing against at all I am the CEO after all. Here, let me give you my phone number"

"Really? Does today sounded good after work I mean.."

"Of course that sounds lovely." Perry finished scribbling her phone number in an elegant loop of writing. Before sauntering out the door leaving a very stunned Lafontaine behind.

"You'll get laid for sure" smirked JP.

"Oi, shut up!"


End file.
